


This Is How I Disappear

by ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ageless Rose, Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode: s05e04 The Time of Angels, Episode: s05e05 Flesh and Stone, F/M, Helpful Rose Tyler, POV Eleventh Doctor, POV Rose, Reunion Fic, Reunions, Season/Series 05, The Pandorica, Weeping Angels - Freeform, awkward Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel/pseuds/ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor, one more thing before your song ends.” The Doctor stopped his movements but didn’t turn around. “When the Angels weep,” The Ood continued, “she will return and she, too, will weep for the only way to survive will bring back memories of the day she died." This definitely got the Time Lord’s attention.</p><p>	“Who?” He managed to ask the Ood. “Who will return?”</p><p>	“She has many names by now. One name can bring happiness, love, and joy, as well as sorrow. Another name brings fear and death.”<br/>__Series Five Rewrite With Rose__</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.  
> I got the title from the song This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance.  
> I plan on making this a series if this is popular enough.

**Chapter One**

 

                He just finished making his final good-byes to his friends, ending with Rose Tyler from before she met him, whether they knew it was good-bye or not. He probably will never see them anymore. The Doctor was dying now; his song was ending. Well, he wasn’t dying per se, he was regenerating. It was still the same concept, though; this body dies and is replaced with an entirely new one. New looks and personality. A whole new person. Maybe it’s a good thing; regenerating might help him forget- or at least dull- the pain and guilt he went through during this regeneration. Things such as losing Rose, nearly destroying Martha’s family, being the reason why Donna’s mind almost- and still might- burn up and kill her, losing Rose again, and all of those deaths in between caused by people trying to help him survive.

                He staggered back to the TARDIS grunting in pain with every step he took. After a few more steps the Doctor cried out and fell on his hands and knees in the snow. After a few deep, shaky breaths, he lifted his head and saw Ood Sigma standing ahead of him.

                "We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep,” the Ood told him and a few seconds later he heard the Ood sing.

                After a few more heavy breaths, he returned to his feet and stood for a while looking at Ood Sigma. The Time Lord continued to walk, breathing deeply through his teeth. After a few more steps Ood Sigma said, “The song is ending but the story never ends.” The Doctor continued to walk towards the TARDIS, not sparing a glance at the Ood. Once he got beside the ship, Ood Sigma spoke once again. “Doctor, one more thing before your song ends.” The Doctor stopped his movements but didn’t turn around. “When the Angels weep,” The Ood continued, “she will return and she, too, will weep for the only way to survive will bring back memories of the day she died." This definitely got the Time Lord’s attention.

                “Who?” He managed to ask the Ood. “Who will return?”

                “She has many names by now. One name can bring happiness, love, and joy, as well as sorrow. Another name brings fear and death.” With that Ood Sigma put the communicator ball back on the spot it rests on his chest and watched the Doctor as he staggered into the time machine. He wasn’t in the mood for riddle-like prophecies.

                He leaned against the door after closing it for a few seconds before making his way to the console of the ship. Oh his way to the center of the room, he took off his coat and threw it off to the side. He, then, looked at his hand and saw it glowing and continued to the console which was only a short distance away. The Doctor pulled a lever to send the ship up into space and walked around the console.

                After a few deep breaths he sadly said out loud to himself, “I don’t want to go.” And a few seconds later his face and hands started to glow not long before he had strong regeneration energy flowing though. About twenty seconds later his regeneration ended with a scream of his new voice. The Doctor spun around, his mouth agape, looking at his surroundings. He then looked down and saw that he had legs.

                “Legs!” He lifted up his left leg and held onto this thigh with both hands. “I’ve still got legs.” He kissed his leg before setting his foot back onto the floor. “Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers.” He continued to check to make sure that he still had all of the necessary body parts but had a momentary freak out when he felt his hair. “I’m a girl! No! _No!”_ He put his hand on his Adam’s apple. “I’m not a girl.” He pulled his bangs in front of his eyes to see his hair color and was disappointed to see that he was, once again, not ginger.

                Then he was crashing and the Ood’s riddle-like words from earlier were all but forgotten.

                “Geronimo!”

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

                The Doctor ended up crash landing into a back yard of a house that a young Scottish girl, Amelia Pond, lived in with her aunt. She, Amelia, helped him find a food that his new taste buds approve of, the food being fish fingers with custard, and he helped her fix the crack in her wall. Amelia gave him an apple with a smiley face carved into it and the Doctor went outside to his TARDIS, promising to be back in five minutes.

                It was five minutes for him but twelve years for her.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

                After he sent a text message to Amy and Rory, the man who, according to him, was her boyfriend, telling them to ‘Duck!’ he crashed the ladder of a fire truck into the window of the hospital room that the two humans and Prisoner Zero were in. It’s been a long first few hours of regeneration so far and he can’t help but be glad that what happened last time didn’t happen this time.

                The Doctor started to climb across the ladder to get inside the building. Once at the end of the long ladder, he jumped down and squatted in between Amy and Rory, putting an arm around them. “Right then. Hello! Am I late?” He stood up suddenly and faced Prisoner Zero, who was currently using the disguise of a mother and two daughters. “No,” he said looking at the clock above the door, “three minutes to go. So still time.”

                “Time for what, Time Lord?” The mother part of Prisoner Zero asked. “The Doctor took a few steps towards the alien with a small smile on his lips.

                “Take the disguise off. They’ll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.”

                “The Atraxi will kill me this time,” she told him. “If I am to die, let there be fire.”

                “Ha- okay. You came into this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again,” the Time Lord said. “Just leave.”

                “I did not open the crack.”

                “Somebody did,” he said, punctuating each word.

                “The cracks in the skin of the universe, don’t you know where they came from?” Prisoner Zero asked. “You don’t, do you?” Its voice changed into one of the little girls’ voice. “The Doctor and the TARDIS doesn’t know. Doesn’t know. Doesn’t know,” it sang. The Doctor glanced at the clock to see it tick up a number. “The universe is cracked," it said, voice returning back to the mother’s. “The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall. And she will return.”

                The Doctor gave the alien a look. “‘She’ who?” He then remembered what the Ood said before he regenerated. _‘When the Angels weep, she will return…’_ He’d been so busy that he had forgotten about it until now. “I was told that ‘she' is going to return but who is ‘she’? Nobody told me.”

                “Your greatest weapon against the universe.” Before the Doctor was able to question what Prisoner Zero meant, all of the numbers on the clock above the door changed to zero. He, even though being extremely curious, decided to forget these words about the mysterious woman returning from somewhere. He can dwell on them later once the world was saved.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this chapter is long over-due. Sorry about the long wait. Sorry in advance, though, if the chapter isn't that good.

**Chapter Two**

                The Doctor and Amy- he finally brought her along after a total of fourteen years for her- were at a museum. Not any museum, though. This biggest museum in the universe. For such an impressive museum, though, they had many things wrong. Soon the Doctor saw a box- a Home Box- with writing on it. Looking at the writing he saw it was a message for him and it was written in Old High Gallifreyian.

                “What does it say?” Amy asked him.

                “‘Hello, sweeties.’” Those words sound familiar to the Doctor and it takes him a few seconds to place it. Professor River Song from the library said that! The picked up the box, which caused alarm bells to go off, and he and Amy ran towards the TARDIS.

                Once inside, the Time Lord rushes to the console and starts to mess around with the box.

                “Why are we doing this?” Amy asked him.

                “‘Cause someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago it trying to attract my attention,” He told her. “Let’s see if we can get the security playback working.” After a few seconds the security footage plays on the monitor and Professor Song is winking at the camera. Soon she is reading off coordinates and the Doctor hastily types them in.

                When the TARDIS is materializing he rushes to the door to open in and he grabs onto River’s hand and pulls her in causing her to fall on top of him.

                “Doctor?” Amy questioned.

                “River,” he said.

                “Follow that ship,” River ordered him after she got up to her feet. The Doctor went back to the console and started to follow the ship that River came from. “They’ve gone into warp drive, we’re losing them!” She told him. “Stay close!”

                “I’m trying,” the Time Lord said.

                “Use the stabilizers,” Rive suggested to him.

                “I don’t have stabilizers!”

                “The blue switches.”

                “The blue ones don’t do anything. They’re just… blue.”

                “Yes they’re blue, they’re the blue stabilizers!” She then pushed the blue switch and the ship became quiet. “See?”

                “Yeah, well it’s just boring now, isn’t it?” He said. “They’re boring-ers. They’re blue boring-ers!”

                Amy came up beside him. “Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?”

                “You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!” He walked around Amy and sat in the jump seat. Then River started talking about how she ‘parked’ them. “Parked us? We haven’t landed,” he accused.

                “Of course we’ve landed. I just landed her.”

                “But… It didn’t make the noise,” he quietly said.

                “What noise?”

                “You know, the-” the Doctor imitated the noise looking from River to Amy and back again.

                River gave him a look and says, “It’s not supposed to make that noise. _You_ leave the breaks on.”

                “Yeah- well, it’s a brilliant noise. I love that noise.”

                “So, where’s the other one? Is she around?” River asked.

                “What other one? It’s just me,” Amy replied confused. For a split second the Doctor sees something in River’s eyes that he assumes is shock and perhaps sadness but he doesn’t know her well enough to make a good guess.

                “What do you mean? But what about-” Her eyes widened as she cut herself off and the Doctor assumed that it was because she knew she was going to give something away about his future. “Never mind,” River said instead.

                “Come along, Pond,” The Doctor said to Amy. “Let’s take a look.” He started to make his way to the door when River interrupts.

                “No, wait! Environment checks.”

                The Doctor turned around, slightly annoyed, and says, “Oh, yes, sorry quite right. Environment checks.” He then continues to the door, opens it and sticks his head out. “Nice out,” he says.

                “How come you can fly the TARDIS?” Amy asked River. The Doctor went back towards the two girls and sat back down on the jump seat.

                “Oh, I had lessons from the very best,” River replied.

                The Doctor grins a little and says, “Oh, well… Yeah”

                “It’s a shame you were busy that day,” River said while looking at the monitor. Her comment made the Doctor’s smile slip off his face. For a moment the Doctor wondered who taught her if not him. Nobody else knows how to fly the TARDIS and it’s not like he will just go around teaching somebody. Was it this person who River thought was with them? “Now, why did they land here?” River asked as she took her shoes and made her way to the door.

                “They didn’t land.”

                “Sorry?”

                “You should have checked the Home Box- they crashed.” River walked outside and the Doctor closed the door behind her and goes back to the console. He had forgotten how irritating she was.

                Amy started to make her way towards him. “Explain! Who was that and how did she do that museum thing?”

                “It’s a long story and I don’t know most of it,” He told her. “Off we go.” The Doctor then started to type coordinates to a different place so they could leave.

                “What are you doing?” Amy asked as she stands beside him.

                “Leaving. She’s where she wants to go, let’s go where we want to go.” He proceeded to turn knobs.

                “Are you basically running away?”

                “Yep.”

                “Why?”

                “‘Cause she the future, _my_ future,” he replied.

                “Can you run away from that?”

                “I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me,” he said looking at her then back at the console.

                “Hang on, is that a planet out there?” Amy asked pointing towards the door.

                “Yes, of course there’s a planet.” Amy ended up convincing him to let her go out on the planet for a while so they both exited the TARDIS and walked outside.

                “What caused it to crash?” River asked while looking at the ship. The Doctor explained what was wrong with it. “A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them,” she says.

                “About what?”

                “Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries.” She started to type something into a device so the Doctor walked back to Amy.

                “Aren’t you going to introduce us?” She asked him.

                “Amy Pond, Professor River Song.”

                River gasped and turned around. “I’m going to be a professor someday, am I?” The Doctor looked down realizing his mistake and squeezes his eyes shut. “How exciting. Spoilers!”

                “There’s one survivor,” River said after a bit. “Something in the belly of that ship that could never die.” The Doctor looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue but she didn’t. Instead she walked away talking to someone on her device. “Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon.” He takes out his sonic screwdriver and sonics her device from afar. River takes out her book to try to figure out where they are. Just as she did at the library.

                When Amy tried to look at it he told her to stay away. “It’s her past and my future.” Right after saying that a few soldiers come and walk towards them

                “You promised us an army, Doctor Song,” one of them said.

                “No,” River replied. “I promised you the _equivalent_ of an army. This is the Doctor.”

                The soldier introduced himself as Father Octavian. “Has Doctor Song explained what we’re dealing with?” He asked.

                “Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?” She questioned. The Doctor turned his head to her quickly with wide eyes. Not only does he not like dealing with the Weeping Angels but hearing it, plus River song thinking that there was another person on the TARDIS, reminded him of something he keeps forgetting.

                _When the Angels weep, she will return…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, sorry about the long wait. I'm also sorry, once again, if you thought that this chapter wasn't good and not worth the wait. I'm gunna warn you, I'm not good with updates. I actually planned to post this 12 hours ago but then I went on tumblr and got distracted. Sorry about that. Anyway, to make it up to you, I'm gunna get working on chapter 3. Actually, I already started it but I wrote it when I was sleep deprived about two weeks ago so I'm gunna have to change the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! I'm back! Excuse how I switched from past tense to present tense in this chapter. It felt more right. Anyway, this chapter follows mostly with the original script. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

  
  


The Doctor is stressed. In fact, he is beyond stressed. There is an angel inside of poor Amelia’s mind, he has to work with River, whom he doesn’t trust in the slightest, less so now that he knows she has killed a good man, Bob and Octavian both died, and there is a crack in the wall, a crack that is the end of the universe, which is generally not good at all. This crack seems to be unwriting time. Before today he would have thought that to be impossible, but evidently it is not quite as impossible as he had thought. So yeah, the Doctor is quite stressed.

Still, on top of all this, he still is trying to figure out who this mysterious woman is. His “greatest weapon against the universe,” according to Prisoner Zero. It can’t be Amy because he didn’t know her before this regeneration and this “prophecy” is about some woman returning. It’s possible that it is River, but for some reason his gut just knows it isn’t her. There are no other women other than River and Amy here, though. He knows, he absolutely  _ knows _ , today is the day Ood Sigma was talking about before he regenerated unless, that is, he is supposed to have another run in with the Weeping Angels which he certainly hopes not.

All of a sudden he hears Amy on the communicator. “Hello?” She repeats this a word a few times, each time becoming for frantic. “Please say you’re there. Hello? Hello!”

“Amy? Amy, is that you?” He says into the communicator. 

“Doctor?”

“Where are you? Are the clerics with you?”

“They’ve gone,” Amy tells him. “There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn’t even remember each other.”

The Doctor sighs. “No, they wouldn’t.”

“What is that light?” River asks.

“Time running out,” he says with a quick glance behind his shoulder towards her. “Amy, I’m sorry, I made a mistake, I should have never left you there.”

“Well, what do I do now?” Amy questions.

“You come to us. Primary Flight Deck,” he tells her, “the other end of the forest.”

“I can’t see! I can’t open my eyes.”

“Turn on the spot,” the Doctor instructs.

“Sorry, what?”

“Just do it, turn on the spot.” He points his sonic screwdriver at the communicator. “When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you are facing the right way. Follow the sound.” He waits a bit for her to turn and then says, “You have to start turning now. There’s time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it.”

“But the Angels, they’re everywhere,” Amy says with fear in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you.”

“What does the time energy do?”

“Just keep moving!” He yells into the communicator. He cannot, will not let her disappear like the clerics did. He won’t let that happen to her. 

“Tell me,” Amy says.

“If the time energy catches up with you, you’ll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all.” He says this in practically one breath. The sooner he tells her, the sooner she will move, he presumes. “Now,” he says in a much calmer voice, albeit forcely calm. “Keep your eyes shut and keep moving.”

“It’s never going to work,” River says, unhelpfully might he add, behind him.

This makes the Doctor lose it a bit. “What else have you got?” He practically screams making River jump a little and get a fearful look in her eyes. “River, tell me!” This is all getting to be too much. He and Amy were supposed to be here for only five minutes, that’s all. 

Amy walks for a bit in silence then suddenly says, “Doctor, I’m scared. It’s- it’s like I’m the prey that a bad wolf is stalking.” The Doctor freezes and behind him River gasps a little. It can’t be. It’s not possible. This woman, this mysterious woman who is supposed to return here, today, it cannot be her.

“Amy,” the Doctor says slowly. “Say that again. Say those exact words again.”

“It’s like I’m the prey that a bad wolf is stalking?” She quietly says, confused.

“Why? Why those words specifically.” When Amy doesn’t answer right away he says more insistently, “Amy! Why did you say those words?”  
“I- I don’t know. I just did.” It’s not possible. Is it? Before today he thought time being unwritten was impossible yet here they are. Maybe, just maybe this impossible crack can cause another impossible thing to happen. It can’t have been a coincidence that Amy said _those_ words

“Doctor, what’s going on? Did I say something wrong or something?” She asks with both confusion and fear in her voice.

“N- no. In fact, what you said may be the best thing I’ve heard all day.” he replies in a dazed wonder. “The best thing I’ve heard in many days, actually.

“What does it mean?”

“I think she’s coming back.”

“She? She who?”

“My Rose. Rose Tyler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have been wondering where the heck I was for two years. Well, I simply lost inspiration if I'm being honest. On top of that, by the time I was inspired to write, they had taken Doctor Who off of Netflix. Anyway, I going to _try_ to get as many chapters done as I can (don't hold me to that though). I'm going to at least try to finish writing through this episode (which honestly will be done in the next chapter). Anyway, let's hope I'm back soon!
> 
> **Edit 21/04/2017**  
>  Guess who finished the next chapter! It's a bit lengthy, this new chapter, having around 2,600 words. I'll post it, I think, in a few days. Stay tuned, lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to quick apologize for any out of character-ness of any of the characters!

**Chapter 4**

  
  


Of course something happens on the day Rose is seeking out a relaxing day rather than an adventure. She lands on an abandoned planet which the Doctor told her years ago has calm and relaxing beaches and not even ten minutes later there is a strange crack on the side of the tall mountain. Though slightly tempted to just hop back into her TARDIS and leave this problem for  _ after _ she actually relaxed, she not only knows she can’t simply pass up an opportunity for a strange new adventure, but something familiar seems to be calling out to her from the light coming from the crack. It’s as if she is meant to go through it. So instead of choosing the relaxing option, she decides to walk towards the light.

Once she is closer to the crack, she hears the TARDIS’ melody. Not her TARDIS, the one the original Doctor gave her and late husband, but the original TARDIS. Her call is too intense for her to simply walk away from so she sends a mental apology to her own TARDIS and steps in the crack.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

The heat is intense and it hurts so much. It feels as if a part of her is exploding. She wants to go back, but no; this may lead her back to the Doctor, to her universe. If she could scream she would, but she doesn’t think she can. Or maybe she is screaming; she doesn’t know. With every agonizing step she takes, though, the beautiful song of the TARDIS grows stronger in her head. She’s almost there, she knows it. Just a few more steps and…

She tumbles out of the crack with a gasp and the frantically crawls away from the heat. ‘ _ Blimey, that was rough,’  _ she thinks to herself. She sadly realizes that she can no longer hear the TARDIS. Looking around she seems to be in some sort of forest, but she hears a subtle rumble of an engine of sorts so she knows she’s actually on a ship. It’s not flying, however, and much of the power seems to be out, so perhaps it crashed. After a few breaths she gets up and starts to walk around. 

It wasn’t even two minutes of walking when she sees a redheaded woman trip and fall. The woman is surrounded by angel statues, but Rose knows they aren’t just typical statues: those are Weeping Angels. She and the Doctor ran across them a few times back in Pete’s Universe. 

Instantly Rose starts to run to her. “Hey, are you alright?” She calls out to her. The girl unsurprisingly jumps at her voice.

“Who are you?” She’s Scottish, Rose notes. The Scottish girl is frantically moving her hands on the ground looking for something, presumably the communicator that is near her. “Tell me who you are?” She demands, her voice a tad more fearful.

“It’s alright, I’m here to help. Just tell me where you need to go and I’ll make sure you get there safely,” Rose says and she helps the girl to her feet. “We have to be quick, though.” She notices that the girl is keeping her eyes shut, but Rose doesn’t comment on it. She figures she has her reasons for keeping her eyes shut around Weeping Angels and, honestly, the reasons are not that important right now. 

“Wait, I need the communicator. I don’t know how to get there,” the girl replies frantically.

“Amy? Amy, are you there?” An unfamiliar male’s voice suddenly comes from the communicator. “Amy!” For some reason, though, despite never have hearing the voice before, it makes Rose’s heart skip a beat. She takes a quick second to look at the girl, Amy, and sees she is wearing twenty first century clothing and she is starting to get more hopeful. Rose quickly returns her gaze towards the Angels.

“We have to go, Amy. Don’t worry, I’ll help you. You’ll be safe, I promise.” If Amy is who she thinks she is, if she is indeed one of the Doctor’s companions, she will be damned if anything happens to her. She takes Amy’s hand in hers and runs straight ahead. “Tell me where we are going.”

“The, uh, the Primary Flight Deck,” Amy says. Rose doesn’t really know where that is so she just runs forward. She isn’t paying attention to her surrounds other than what is in front of her and Amy, so she doesn’t see the tall, gangly man coming from their right slightly ahead of them causing them they collide and tumble down. 

“I’m so sorry!” she says as she bolts up and helps both him and Amy up to their feet and then grabs Amy’s hand again intending to keep running. When she looks up at the man, though, she finds him staring at her with hope and disbelief in his eyes and his mouth hanging wide open. Another look at his eyes and she knows. She  _ knows _ this is him: this is the Doctor. “Doctor?” She says lightly with a small smile. 

“Doctor, is that you?” Amy says with hope and Rose feels Amy’s hand twitch in hers. This shakes Rose out of her wonder long enough to remind her what was going on. 

“Right then, off we go!” Rose says and grabs on to the Doctor’s hand. She hears him gasp a little and Rose notes how their hands seem to still fit perfectly together. “I assume you know the way?” Rose prompts.

“Right! The Angels. Don’t want to be killed by the Angels. That would be bad. Very not good, indeed,” he says as he takes off in the correct direction. Rose was close in where she was originally headed, she notes to herself. She just needed to go a tad bit more to the right and she would’ve made it; lucky guess, that was. The Doctor shows them a little hatch in which they are supposed to go through and they all crawl in: Amy first, then the Doctor, and finally Rose.

“Oh, thank God, you’re alright,” she heard a woman’s voice say after Amy crawls in. When she gets inside and closes the hatch behind her, Rose stands up. The woman who spoke before takes a sharp inhale when she sees Rose.

Rose grins at her, “I’m assuming you’ve met me before, then, yeah? Time travel, it’s tricky business with meeting people.” Rose winks at her. This really is pushing on that thought that she was meant to go through that glowing crack in the mountain, that she was meant to be back here with her Doctor. 

“Oh, sweetie, you have no idea,” the woman says with a grin.

“I have a feeling I’m going to like you,” Rose says.

“River Song,” she says holding out her hand. Rose instantly recognizes that name from one of the Doctor’s stories: this is the woman from the library.

“Rose Tyler, though you already knew that,” Rose replies, shaking River’s hand.

“Rose Tyler?” Amy suddenly cuts in. “Doctor, isn’t that the name you brought up when I said-”

“Quite right, Amy,” the Doctor interrupts, stilling looking at Rose with amazement. “Quite right, indeed.”

“Oi,” Rose goes over to him and lightly smacks his arm for his interrupting Amy. “Still rude, I see. Also not ginger yet, huh?” Rose gives him a tongue touched grin. “Though I am loving the bow tie,” she adds, tweaking it a little. “It’s very cool.”

The Doctor gives her a large, joyful grin, “Yeah! It is, isn’t it? I thought so as well.”

Suddenly alarms start to go off. “We’ll catch up later, yeah?”

“Oh, definitely,” the Doctor replies with grin firmly in place. 

“What’s those alarms?” River says, directing them back to the task at hand. The Doctor’s face instantly goes a bit grim.

“The Angels are draining the last of the ship’s power which means the shield’s going to release.” As he says this, the Doctor goes to stand closer to the shield, facing it. Rose takes a few steps to stand beside him and takes ahold of his hand, causing him to glance at her with a smile before facing the shield again. As the shield rises, they could see many angels standing in front of it. “Angel Bob, I presume,” the Doctor says, taking one step closer. 

“The time field is coming. It will destroy our reality.” The voice seems to be that of a normal man’s but it was coming from an Angel, the one holding a communicator to be exact. Rose obviously missed a lot and decides to ask about parts she’s missed later when they were all back and safe on the TARDIS.

“And look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?” 

“There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved.”

“Oh, like hell he will,” Rose practically growled at ‘Angel Bob.’

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, could do, could do that. But why?” The Doctor asked the Angel.

“Your friends would also be saved.” The Doctor glanced at Rose.

“Well there is that.”

Suddenly, River comes up to them and says to the Doctor, “I’ve traveled in time. I’m a complicated space-time event, too, throw me in.”

“Oh be serious. Compared to me these angels are more complicated than you and it would take every single one of them to amount to me, so get a grip.”

“How about me?” Rose suggests. Though she would really,  _ really _ not want to end her adventure with this new Doctor now, she will not let him do whatever they were talking about. It seems as though it will kill him and she won’t stand for it.

The Doctor’s head snaps towards her. “No.”

“Think about it. Whatever is going on, they need a ‘complicated space-time event,’ and what’s more complicated than me, yeah? I’ve traveled through time and space for  _ years _ , I’ve been in and out of parallel universes, multiple times might I add, and I’ve taken in the Time Vortex. I’d say I’m pretty complex.” The Doctor’s eyes widened at the Vortex thing and Rose knows it’s because she isn’t supposed to know about it. She doesn’t actually remember any of what happened when she was filled with the Vortex. The Doctor just briefly explained to her what happened when they noticed she wasn’t aging when everybody else was; he believed it may have something to do with her taking in the vortex all those years ago.

“The Angels say she would suffice,” Angel Bob tells them.

“No. You are not going in and that’s final,” the Doctor says to her sternly. “Now get a grip.”

“Doctor, if you think for one second that I would let you-”

“No, I mean it, Rose, River, Amy, get a grip.” 

River seems to know what he means as she says, “Oh, you’re a genius.” She then heads back to Amy and holds onto her and the panel. Rose then catches on and gets a strong grip on the bar beside her and the Doctor. She doesn’t know why yet, though.

“Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself or your friend here now.”

“The thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they’ve forgotten where they’re standing. I think they’ve forgotten about the gravity of the situation.” Ah, so the ship must’ve crash landed in a way that when the artificial gravity turns off, everything falls into that crack she came from.  _ ‘Clever thinking, Doctor, as always’ _ she thinks to herself with a smile. “Or to put it another way, Angels…”

A beeping starts up to signal the failing gravity and Rose hears River tell Amy, “You hold on tight and don’t you let go for anything.”

“Night-night,” the Doctor says and grabs on to the bar as well. 

Suddenly, their feet are pulled off the ground and the gravity is trying to pull them to the light. Rose’s mind is suddenly elsewhere, in a place she hasn’t thought of in ages. Instead of Weeping Angels being pulled into the white light, it’s Daleks and Cybermen being sucked into the white light of the void. Rose’s breath is suddenly caught in her throat and she can hardly breathe well anymore. 

_ “Hold on!”  _ She can hear the faint cry of the Doctor in her memory.  _ “Just hold on!” _

“I don’t want to leave again,” she whispers out loud in reply to the memory. She feels wetness on her face and assumes she is crying. She feels the Doctor, the current Doctor, look at her, but she is too wound up in her memory. If she loses her grip Pete won't be there to save her this time. She will fall into the void. It seems to last forever, but eventually the crack closes and she is free from the horrid memory.

 

OoOoOoOoO

  
  


“Rose?” The Doctor asks timidly as Amy says her goodbyes to River on the beach. “Are you alright?”

“I’m f-fine,” she replies, but no sooner than she says this does she start to sob. The Doctor hesitates with his hand, seemingly unsure of what to do with them, but then wraps his long arms around her making Rose feels practically instantly comforted.

“When the Angels weep, she will return and she, too, will weep for the only way to survive will bring back memories of the day she died,” Rose hears the Doctor mutter to himself as if he is quoting somebody. Rose leans back a little to give him a questioning glance to which he replies, “It’s something Ood Sigma told me right before I regenerated.” Rose nods in understanding and rests her head on his shoulder. She wants to ask the Doctor about his regeneration and about how long it's been for him, but for now she just takes a couple moments to calm down while in the Doctor’s arms.

After she feels calm enough, she takes a step back from the Doctor and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m not sure why it got to me that hard. It’s been well over eighty years since my reaction was  _ that _ bad.” The Doctor’s eyes widen.

“Wha- eighty?” At that moment, of course, is when River decides to come up to say goodbye to the two of them.

“It was nice meeting you, River,” Rose says when River is beside them.

“And it was nice seeing you, Rose,” River replies.

“I hope we get to see each other again soon.”

“Likewise,” River replies with a grin.

“No, sorry, hold up, did you just say eighty?” The Doctor interrupts. “Eighty years? As in eighty Earth years?”

Rose gives River a final smile, squeezes the Doctor’s hand once and says, “I’m going to go over by Amy to give you two time to talk and say goodbyes and such. Afterwards, we are going on the TARDIS and you and I, mister, will have a nice long chat about all this, yeah?”

“Yeah, alright. A nice long chat. We have much to chat about, you and I,” the Doctor rambles, still looking shocked. Rose giggles at this and makes her way to Amy who is sitting on a rock with a blanket wrapped around herself.

“So, an Angel was in your mind, then? That’s why you had to keep your eyes closed?” Rose asks when she got to Amy.

“Yeah. It’s strange, the Doctor says it’s gone, that it’s never existed because it fell into that light, whatever that was, but I still remember it all,” Amy tells her. “Why didn’t I forget like the clerics all forgot each other?”

“Well, it’s like the Doctor said: you’re a time traveler now. You have a different perspective. It’s sorta like how once I went back in time to meet my father, he died when I was a baby. I wanted to just see him, to be there for him when he died since my mum always told me he died all alone, but I saved him instead. It caused a paradox, but in the end I was there for him when he did end up dying. I remember both stories my mum told me: the one where he died alone and the one where he died with a blonde girl holding his hand.” Rose pauses for a second. “Well, I guess it’s not  _ that  _ similar to what happened here, but I hope you get my point,” she finishes with a grin.

Amy tilts her head a little, “So who are you? You and the Doctor seem to know each other quite well. Are you his ex or something?” Amy asks this with a hint of jealousy, Rose realizes. Rose is a bit hurt that Amy doesn’t seem to know at least  _ of _ her since this implies that the Doctor has never mentioned her before. Obviously he hasn’t forgotten about her, but still. She’s a bit like Sarah Jane now: never mentioned until she shows up and is forced to be mentioned. But then again, Amy seemed to have recognized her name earlier.

“Of sorts, I guess,” Rose replies. “I used to travel with him a long time ago, but things happened and we sort of got split up. Though I would have absolutely love to have stayed with him back then, now I don’t think I would trade it for the world. I've had a nice life so far. More or less, anyway.”

“Alright,” the Doctor says coming up beside her, giving his hands a single clap. “On to the TARDIS we go so Amy can rest up and you and I, Rose Tyler, are going to have that chat about how you’re here and, well, the eighty thing. Alright, off we go, then,” he says as he leaps his way to the TARDIS.

Rose instantly felt the ship nudge her mind in a welcoming. “Oh, I’ve missed you, too, old girl,” Rose says as she steps onto the ship. She is home once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was a journey! Honestly, I went over this so many times editing it, but every time I edited it I added more so I had to re-edit it. It was practically an endless cycle. I had to watch a few episodes with Rose to help get her in character a little bit (though I don't think I did too well on that, sorry), but that caused me to have the Doctor more like Ten rather than Eleven so then I had to watch some Eleven episodes as well.  
> I hope you enjoyed the lengthy chapter and I hope you don't mind that I strayed away from the original script a bit (maybe that's a good thing, though? I'm honestly not too sure). I'm sorry to say that as of now I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm hoping it won't be too long. Stay tuned!
> 
>  **Edit (30/04/2017):**  
>  Alright, I finished the rough draft of chapter five, so all I have to do is edit it (a few times), so it should be up within this next week! Currently it is 3,805 words, half being in the Doctor's POV and the other half in Rose's POV so I might split the chapter into two separate ones making one chapter 2,040 words long and the other 1,765 words long which is decent. I don't know for sure yet, but that is an option I am considering.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far!


End file.
